


PiggyBacks and Pee Breaks

by AllThingsGeeky



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Idk What this is it’s 4:30 and I wrote this instead of sleeping lmao, Omocute, Omorashi, Peter is really bad at listening to his body, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure, Tony to the rescue again, irondad and spideyson, male omorashi, partial wetting, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	PiggyBacks and Pee Breaks

Having nothing better to do on a Friday night now that he’d quit drinking, Tony was down in the lab. It was late, not super late, but late enough that he’d already received three phone calls from Steve demanding that he stop working and come upstairs. Tony wasn’t deliberately staying up for any untoward reason, he was just deep into his project and like it so often did when he was hyper focusing time was flying by around him. That’s why when his phone buzzed again at around eleven o’clock he assumed it was gonna be his blond counterpart summoning him to bed. Hence why he answered the phone with such an attitude. “Yeah?”

But it wasn’t Steve’s dulcet tones bellowing about his bedtime that greeted him on the other end of the phone; it was another shy voice. “Mr. Stark? Uhm I’m sorry to bother you b-but can you come and get me?”

Peter? The kid never called him for anything, other than that time he set fire to his kitchen- but never when he was out on patrol. Tony was distantly aware somewhere in his subconscious that _that_ was why he’d neglected to go to bed earlier; part of him knew his kid wasn’t home yet and wanted to stay alert until he knew Peter was tucked up safe in bed himself- which looking at the clock he almost should be. “Where’re you at, kid? It’s almost your curfew?”

“I know I know- I lost track of time but I- I ran out of webfluid.”

“P, what did I tell you about that?” Tony sighed tiredly as he noted Peter forgot to answer his first question. 

“I know- I’m really sorry but I- I’m never gonna make it home in time now.” 

Tony pulled up his coordinates and saw he wasn’t _that_ far from home. Sure he was nearer the tower than his apartment but even without his web fluid Peter was fast, he could probably have made it home before his curfew. Of course, Tony was happy that the kid had turned to him for help instead of trying to do everything himself- but usually Peter would have been vehemently against calling him unless it was an _emergency_. That was when it occurred to Tony that the kid sounded a little..anxious. “Alright, alright calm down. I’ll send Happy to come and get you-“

“No!” Peter cut him off before trying to backtrack and sound less against the idea- but Tony heard the frantic edge to his voice. “I mean- please Mr. Stark, can’t you come and get me?” 

“Bud I’m kind of in the middle of something right now-“

_“Please_ Mr. Stark? I-I-I’m kinda freaked out, it’s dark out here and I- I wanna go home- I don’t want Happy, Mr. Stark, I want _you.”_

Jesus kid you really know how to pull at a guy’s heart strings; and Tony had to admit he was more than a little concerned at how upset the boy sounded. “Okay, okay, kid it’s okay, I’ll be right there. Gimme half an hour, alright? There’ll be traffic this time on a Friday but I’ll call May and tell her we’ll be-”

“Can’t you just use a suit?”

Okay now Tony knew something was wrong. Peter knew how risky it was for Iron Man and Spider-Man to be spotted together- he’d never usually ask for the man to suit up just to come and get him. There had to be something else going on besides the kid being spooked by something; so Tony adorned his serious voice to try and get it out of him, even going so far as to use the boy’s first name. “Peter are you hurt?”

“No Mr. Stark.” The boy said honestly. 

“Then what’s wrong?”

“I-I told you. M’scared and I need you.” 

That was all Tony needed to hear. Well it wasn’t, the man definitely wanted some more information, but now he knew that Peter wasn’t hurt it was enough for him to put down what he was doing and hop in one of his suits. “I’ll be there in five.” 

True to his word Tony made it over to the boy in just under five minutes, glad to note that the kid had found an alley to haul himself up in; so at least they were hidden when they rendezvoused. For a second Tony didn’t even spot him, the kid was pressed up in a corner, crouched close to the ground like he was trying desperately not to be seen. “Hey kid-“

The man was cut off when Peter ran up and almost tackled him. Tony was admittedly a little taken aback since while they did _hug_ now it was still not a common occurrence, usually saved for when one of them was really upset- but then it occurred to Tony that maybe that wasn’t far from the truth right now. But once again, for Peter to be doing so whilst they were both in their suits concerned Tony greatly- he must’ve been _really_ freaked out. He’d never known Peter to get scared whilst on patrol before. Though the kid sometimes got scared of the dark at night when he was at the tower (especially if Thor had let him watch scary movies before bed) he never was frightened of such things when wearing his suit. Hell when Peter put the suit on he tended to get a little over confident, unafraid of everything even things he should have been- like somehow the suit made him invincible. Which to an extent it did but not to the lengths that the teen sometimes took it, giving his mentor several heart attacks. But now the kid was _terrified-_ he must've been to not only demand his mentor's immediate presence but to run up and hug him like that whilst both still in their superhero garbe- that and Tony could feel the kid was practically shaking. 

“-woah there.” Tony chuckled when the unexpected force almost knocked him into the wall. 

Peter let go of him, pulling his mask off to reveal a bright red face and wild looking eyes. “I’m sorry- Thank you for showing up but I’m really sorry I shouldn’t have- god I shouldn’t have called but I- I wanna go- I really wanna go Mr. Stark, can we go? Please?” 

“Sure bud, hold your horses, I’ll call a car around.” The plan had been they both change into their everyday clothes or at least Peter did before Tony called Hap to take them home, to minimise the chances of them being seen. Since Tony thought the only issue was the kid being frightened he had figured that Peter would be fine with the idea- but he was _not._

“W-w-what? Can’t you just fly me home?”

“Kid, do you know how risky that is? What’s gotten into you, what’s the rush?” 

The teenager was moving around frantically now and he sounded like he was on the brink of tears. “I just really wanna go home Mr. Stark. Like, _right now.”_

Tony had no idea what was wrong but he had a feeling the kid wouldn’t tell him until he had calmed himself down. He had half a mind to take him straight back to the tower and have Bruce look him over- though Karen was telling him that Peter was physically fine other than insanely high cortisol levels, the kid was behaving so abnormally that Tony was concerned he had a head injury. “Okay, alright I’ll take you home, just calm down.” 

Peter nodded and turned away from his mentor for a second, pacing back and forth as Tony readied his suit for flight. The process only took three seconds but Peter was animated that entire time. “Let’s go.”

Once the child had readorned his mask and hopped on his back Tony thought that he would settle; that he’d be calmer knowing he was only a few minutes flight away from his house- which made Tony hopeful that he’d be able to get to the bottom of whatever was going on. But no. 

Peter knew the drill. Hang on tight and don’t move. It was simple enough, hang on tight so Tony doesn’t drop you and don’t move so you don’t throw off the suits balance. The human form isn’t particularly aerodynamic so the suit functioned primarily on intense force, shear defiance and disregard for physics to stay airborne most of the time- so having a kid on his back that wouldn’t stop _moving_ was really throwing him off. Tony was used to the kid moving a lot but this was on another level. 

“Kid will you _stop!”_ Tony barked through their comms line when the kid _let go_ for a second. They were at least half a mile in the air so that they wouldn’t be as easily spotted but the little crackhead thought it was perfectly okay to _let go._ It was only one of his hands that disappeared from Tony’s shoulder but good god it frightened the life out of him. “I’m gonna end up dropping you and even with your suit I don’t wanna be cleaning up a Peter Pancake tonight.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark.” Peter muttered, his voice sounding insanely muffled despite the mic in his suit being state of the art. And that wasn’t the only thing wrong. 

Was he- was he _crying?_

“Kid what’s wrong?” 

“Can you put me down?” Peter asked quietly in a small broken voice. 

What the hell? The kid had been so adamant about Tony picking him up in the first place and now he wanted to be dropped off again? And right when they were coming up to the kid’s street too. “What? Your apartment is right there, wait two seconds-“

“Tony _please!”_

First name. The kid used his first name and now he was yelling- besides the yelling the fidgeting and squirming got exponentially worse and Tony was seriously worried that he was going to end up throwing himself off his back. When he felt one of the boy’s hands slip off his shoulder again he wasted no time quickly descending back down to the sidewalk, hoping to avoid any accidents. 

When they landed Peter practically threw himself off of Tony’s back before he’d even gotten close to the ground and he then he just- took off. He ran down into another alley leaving Tony momentarily stunned before he had to chase him. “Kid?! Kid what the hells the matter with you?!” 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry- you can go now I’m- I’m almost home thanks for the lift Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled back. 

“What?! I’m not leaving when you’re acting so weird! What the fuck is wrong with...oh.” Tony turned a corner to see the kid leaning against the wall, his legs twisted together having just ripped his mask off again. The hand that wasn’t gripping the fabric was stuck firmly between his thighs. _Oh._ “Kid do you need to piss?”

“Don’t say it like that!” Peter hissed before shoving his other hand between his legs too and hunching over. 

“Well do you?” Tony asked, though he was 99% sure that was the issue. Then again the kid could’ve just pulled a muscle or something but it was far more likely he was about to piss himself going off of the weird previous behaviour. Still, he had to be sure, not wanting to be caught short going off of his intuition alone- god knows he’d been wrong before, like that time he thought the kid was being a grumpy Asshole because he was tired and ended up projectile vomiting all over the back of his car. Yeah that had been a fun one. Verbal confirmation would be preferable when trying to decipher the actions of a cryptic teenager. “Is that what’s wrong?”

Despite clearly not wanting to admit it, the kid managed to nod and mutter out between gritted teeth; “I gotta go really b-bad.” 

Now that it was out in the open Tony was somewhat relieved, though he wasn’t relieved as he was confused. “So go?”

“Nowhere’s open! N-nowhere Spidey friendly anyway- I was looking for a bathroom before I called you b-but I couldn’t find one close enough!”

Tony just blinked at him, waiting for the boy to catch on to what he was actually saying but Peter never did. Instead he continued to stand there contorting into uncomfortable looking positions trying desperately not to wet himself, instead of just _going._ “Kid. You’re in an alley. Literally everywhere is open, the world is your bathroom.”

But the teenager just looked at him as though Tony had just told him to punch an old lady. “Huh?! I-I can’t do that!” 

“What, you’ve never taken a leak in an alley before?” Tony couldn’t help but raise a brow. He couldn’t believe for a second that the kid he knew pissed almost every hour and grew up in New York had never had to dip down between some buildings once or twice. 

“No! I mean- well n-not- not in the suit I didn’t- I never wanted to get caught I-“

“Peter, I don’t believe that you’ve never been caught short out on patrol before. This is _you_ we’re talking about.” Tony chuckled dryly before feeling an instant pang of guilt when Peter looked up at him with shiny eyes. 

“Don’t be mean!” The teenager cried angrily though his face was absolutely flaming. 

“I’m not being mean.” Tony sighed, trust the kid to be sensitive _now._ If he was being mean he wouldn’t have come to get the kid in the first place. 

“Can we talk about this later? I gotta get home!”

“Peter-“

_“Spider-Man!”_ Peter hissed. The man had used his real name far too many times for them being out in the field- despite the fact that they were alone and he currently had his mask off. 

“Okay, _Spider-Man_ , just go already.” Tony rolled his eyes; though as he did so Peter took the opportunity to try and run away again, this time up a wall but Tony was quick to pluck him down by the scruff of his suit. 

“That’s what I’m trying to do but you won’t let me!” Peter cried frustratedly, having to jam a hand between his legs when Tony dropped him on the ground again; the force from his feet hitting the floor making him leak.

“Because you won’t make it that far anyway.” Tony shook his head. By the looks of it he was right, he’d seen the kid desperate plenty of times before but never to the point where he would openly admit it or god forbid actually hold himself. But now it seemed he didn’t have the option not to, and it hardly seemed feasible for Peter to climb up walls and jump over rooftops while he was grabbing himself like a kindergartener. Besides, if he was spotted that wouldn’t be too good for publicity. Tony could see the headlines now, puns being made about his ‘Spidey-senses tinkling’. “Just let me carry you-“

Usually Tony wouldn’t fly directly into the kid’s roof as it was too open but this was an emergency- and he’d figured the kid would jump at the chance but that begged the question why had the kid demanded he put him down in the first place considering he could have been home by now; a question the kid was quick to answer. “No! I can’t- I couldn’t- it was coming out Mr. Stark! I didn’t wanna- you know- that’s not a great way to thank someone!”

Tony sighed. That made sense as to why the kid had demanded he put him down. He imagined keeping his legs apart combined with the constant bumping movements was torturous on the kid’s bladder; and as much as he appreciated that Peter didn’t want to pee on him, he wished the kid had just toughed it out for another minute or so so he could’ve gotten him home and to a toilet. But without any nearby bathrooms and what looked to be a torturous (not to mention risky) walk home, they were out of options. So Tony's eyes went straight for the trash bin at the far end of the alley. “Right that’s it, behind the dumpster with you.”

“Nooo!” Peter whined, trying to dig his heels into the ground when Tony started pushing him. 

“Yes. Dumpster, now.”

“But that’s illegal Mr. Stark!” The kid cried dramatically- and one look at his face Tony knew he wasn’t kidding. With a sigh he stopped pushing the boy and tapped a few buttons on his wrist plate screen, hacking the CCTV for the buildings they were currently betwixt. 

“I’ve disabled the cameras and I’ll keep a lookout- would you rather pee your pants? I haven’t put a filtration system in that suit yet so that’ll be fun to clean out.” That was a total lie, of course he’d put a system in the suit. It was rudimentary, it didn’t exactly filter the fluid properly but it was enough to where if the kid pissed himself it wouldn’t show on the outside of his pants- to be honest he was surprised that the kid hadn’t found that out already. This wasn’t the first time he’d gotten himself into a desperate situation though it was the first time he’d ever been so open and honest about it. 

Tony had noticed the kid had a bit of an.. _issue_ when it came to using the bathroom, but they’d never conversed on it and Peter was keen to keep it that way. Tony had been happy to leave it as an unspoken understanding, but after this he might just have to confront him because _come on kid._ Peeing in alleys when there was no other option was practically a life skill- especially considering their line of work. 

Peter looked reluctant. He obviously really, really didn’t want to do it but Tony was right. He wasn’t going to make it home- to be honest he wasn’t even going to make it up the wall he’d been trying to scale but he just wanted to get out of his mentor’s sight before he..well lost it. This whole situation was entirely too embarrassing- he couldn’t believe he’d let Tony get so involved in it. He was never going to live it down but he was _definitely_ not going to live it down if he wet himself now without any good reason too. 

Letting out a pitiful whine Peter darted behind the dumpster. Tony turned his back to give the kid some semblance of privacy though he was barely six steps away and could still hear everything; that’s why he noticed the distinct lack of tinkling sounds and sighs of relief. Instead all he heard was Peter hyperventilating and his shoes grating on the ground as he frantically marched in place. _“Mmmm! Come on!”_

With a sigh Tony wiped a hand over his face and turned around. “Kid, come here.”

Peter looked about ready to cry. In fact Tony wasn’t entirely convinced that he wasn’t, but the dull lighting in the alley made it hard to tell. “I-i-it won’t click!”

“Because you’re pressing it too hard, move your hand.” Tony said rushedly, suddenly feeling anxious himself when the kid wouldn’t stop spastically spamming the spider emblem on his chest with enough force to crack his damn sternum. Prying the boy’s hands away Tony pressed the button himself, waiting for the suit to fall loose around the kid’s shoulders before he started shoving him back towards the dumpster. “There Jesus Christ go kid, go go go.” 

Peter didn’t need to be told twice. The second his suit was down and over his hips his bladder started to forcefully release _just_ shy of him getting into position. Other than momentarily soaking his underwear and shoes Peter managed to relieve most of his bladder on the wall behind the trash can, blissfully unaware of his surroundings and just how loud he was being as he did so. _“Ohhh my god that’s so much better~”_

“I’m glad you made it, P, but I don’t need a narration.” Tony snickered, allowing himself to relax and see the funny side of things now that his kid was safe from pissing his britches. 

Peter yelped loudly, obviously having forgotten about his mentor's presence. After he finished up he very sheepishly re-emerged from behind the dumpster; his face redder than the time Tony had watched Karen’s footage of him doing his Thor impression in the bathroom mirror. “I’m so sorry about that...”

“It’s fine. Is that why you called me in the first place?” Tony asked as gently as he could without sounding patronising. Despite his best efforts to be tactile Peter still went bright red and shuffled uncomfortably, casting his eyes away. “It’s okay if it was bud, I just wanna know.” 

Peter eventually nodded, though he looked incredibly reluctant to do so; so Tony tried his best to keep his tone light even as he reprimanded him. He didn’t want the kid to feel bad but he had to make it very clear that the whole ordeal was totally avoidable in hopes that it wouldn’t happen again; or at least that they could skip the middleman instead of Tony worrying the kid was broken before he found out what the issue was. “You know you could’ve just _told me._ I would’ve flown you somewhere with a bathroom from the get go.” 

“I...I thought I could wait..”

That didn’t explain how the kid got so desperate in the first place. It was one thing if he’d been travelling from a fair distance, but the kid was barely twenty minutes from home. Twenty minutes wasn’t that long, so Peter must’ve been pretty desperate if he’d opted to have Tony fly to get him instead; if he was to the point where ten minutes was more doable than twenty, he’d definitely left it far too long, something Tony had to continuously discourage the boy from doing. “Well why did you wait until it got so bad you couldn’t make it home?”

“I-I didn't mean to! It’s just, I was practising my kast vaults and I got carried away and by the time I realised I had to go I was like ‘oh this is fine it’s almost time to go home anyway’- but then I caught some bad guys and when I was done I was gonna go straight home b-but I ran out of web fluid and when I started walking it suddenly hit me all at once and it got _real bad-“_

“Okay okay I get the picture.” Tony cut the boy off amidst his rambling as Peter was quickly building himself up into a state. “You gotta start paying closer attention to your body, kid, if it’s trying to tell you something you gotta listen. You don’t have to leave it to become a problem before you deal with it.”

“I know..I’m sorry I don’t- I don’t know why I don’t just- I’m sorry.” Peter stammered sadly, twiddling his fingers together looking like a little kid who’d been caught stealing cookies before dinner; the sight was enough to make Tony’s arc melt.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll work on it yeah? Don’t beat yourself up.” Tony wanted to address the issue but he didn’t want to make Peter self conscious. After all, they’d been working on the whole asking for help when he needed it thing since Tony kind of burned that bridge when he don't listen to him about the Vulture- sure, asking for a ride home because he had to take a leak was only a minor thing but he was immensely happy that Peter had come to him instead of just having an accident. It was a big step in the right direction for the boy that wouldn’t so much as ask for a glass of water. “And I’m proud of you.”

“For- for what? I almost peed myself because I forgot I had to go to the bathroom.” Peter looked so downtrodden Tony felt bad for pushing him to say it in the first place. 

“Yeah but you _didn’t._ And you actually asked me for help when you needed it, that’s a big deal.”

“I shouldn’t have needed help in the first place.” Peter mumbled towards the ground, hanging his head in shame- and you best believe Tony wasn’t about to let that fly. 

“Stop that, everyone needs help every now and then. You’d be surprised at how many times the Avengers have had to pee in unconventional places.” The boy laughed thinking Tony was just trying to make him feel better- which the man was but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a serious issue. There was a reason most of their suits had filtration systems or were a very dark colour. “I’m serious! Only last week me and Clint had to help Steve wiggle out of his suit because the zip got stuck and hey, at least you made it. The same can not be said for his star spangled underwear-”

“Mr. Stark!” Peter laughed, covering his mouth to try and stop the fits of giggles. “He’d kill you if he found out you told me that!” 

“Meh probably- but he wouldn’t mind if it helped make you feel better.” Tony shrugged. 

“Well it does. Kinda. But don’t go telling everyone I had to- _do that.”_

“Your secret is safe with me bud, cross my arc.” Tony said earnestly, making a crossing motion over the centre of his chest. He glanced at his watch realising it was now twenty to twelve, ten minutes past Peter’s home time. “You ready to go home? It’s past your curfew now.” 

Surprisingly Peter didn’t look worried. “It’s fine, May’s at work anyway.” 

“You mean you’re at home by yourself?” He now realised Peter hadn’t been worried about being late home for his curfew at all- Tony knew where he was, he was just worried about making it to the bathroom. 

“Yeah? I’m fifteen Mr. Stark, it’s not a big deal.” Peter snorted. The man truly was a conundrum at times; he trusted him to walk around the streets alone fighting crime but the idea of the teenager sleeping in an empty house made him uneasy. Then again, Tony didn’t design the house to keep him safe so maybe that was part of it, even though Peter was pretty sure the man had his whole apartment rigged by now. 

“Fifteen and you still need reminding to go potty, I don’t wanna hear it-“

_“Hey!”_

Tony grinned despite the daggers the kid was throwing his way. He clapped a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Come on, you can hang out at my place.” 

“Really?”

“Sure. I don’t like the idea of you staying on your own, clearly I have to keep a closer eye on you.” Tony said with a smirk. Peter elected to ignore the pointed comment since he was excited by the prospect of the sleepover- on the weekend no less, meaning extra lab time. But of course Tony couldn’t just let it go, he couldn’t give up such a golden opportunity to tease- that and he was trying to get the kid into good habits. “But before we go- do you need anything?”

“Nope.” Peter said confidently.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Tony put his hands on his hips, well as best as he could given the suit. “Are you _sure_ you’re sure-“

Peter growled and stomped his foot like a disgruntled toddler- which Tony found fucking hilarious. “Yes! I just peed you can’t be serious right now!”

“I meant if you needed your toothbrush or your teddy bear but hey if you wanna try and go again that’s fine too-“

“Ugh! You are so embarrassing!” Peter huffed grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Though after a moment his expression softened and he shuffled on his feet looking sheepish. “But could I maybe swing by and just grab a couple things..” 

Tony smirked. “Go get your bear I’ll get a car brought around-“

“That’s not what I’m grabbing!”

“Uh huh sure, Underoos, _sure.”_


End file.
